


A Bit Of Chemistry

by belivaird_st



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Thor finds out Bruce Banner is dating his old flame, Jane Foster, and he isn’t sure what to make of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After catching up watching all the Thor movies, I decided to come up with these pairings and loved them. I definitely want some action mixed with romance too!

Valkyrie wrapped her fingers around the curvy glass handle of the large, foamy beer she had just ordered. Letting out a burp, she picked up the drink and began to slurp loudly. Her new friend and companion, Thor, chuckled beside her while sitting on a green vinyl stool that belonged inside a smelly, sweat-drenched pub located in London. 

“Is that your seventh or eighth one?” Thor asked. He leaned away just as soon as Valkyrie slammed the now empty glass beer mug hard on its coaster before wiping her mouth clean with the back of her hand.

“Ninth,” she slurred. She fell quiet for a moment and sat there all slouched and drunk with glassy marble brown eyes before trying to make a sloppy attempt of reaching for Thor’s second, unfinished Pale Ale.

“Nope. We’re all done,” Thor spoke quickly. He pushed his drink backwards; spilling some of the alcohol on Bruce Banner’s right elbow. “Whoops. Sorry, mate...” he apologized the minute the scientist glared at him. 

Bruce sighed and threw his head in hands on the bar table. Thor awkwardly patted him on the shoulder for a bit of comfort and then tried steadying the wobbly Valkyrie on the wooden stool to keep her from falling off. 

“What are the chances of me being stood up tonight?” Bruce questioned. He reached for his cell phone below him and checked the time. His date should’ve been here thirty minutes ago. 

“I’d say slim,” Thor answered positively. “She could be stuck in traffic, or maybe have a flat tire or...”

“Bollocks!” Valkyrie drunkenly outburst. “He’s been ssstood... stood... up...” she hiccuped and then let out a bubbly giggle soon after. 

“Thank you, Val,” Bruce said with full sarcasm. He sat back up and twisted around in his seat to look over towards the pub’s exit. The doors opened and let out a few people inside. Bruce’s eyes began to wander and search to try to find-

“ _Dr. Banner?_ ”

He spun the other way on his stool to see the woman he met two weeks ago at a science fair in Bristol. Dressed in a white fleece jacket and dark denim jeans with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, stood scientist and Thor’s old flame, Jane Foster.

“Jane, hi,” Bruce smiled, a wave of relief washed over his face. “You’ve made it...”

“Jane?” Thor’s one eye widened, perplexed. He was so surprised, he didn’t even notice Valkyrie snatch his beer away from his powerful grip. Valkyrie smacked her lips and chugged.

“Thor - what happened to your eye?” Jane questioned immediately as she stared over Bruce at the leather eye-patch Thor worn.

“It’s a long story,” Thor said, laughing. He suddenly pounded Bruce playfully with his hands and shook him around. “You never told me that Jane Foster was going to be your date! You scallywag!”

“Stop it, please, you’re hurting me,” Bruce flinched. He then slowly pulled away loose and looked so confused. “You two know each other?”

“We, uh, sort of...” Jane trailed off. “It was a long time ago.” She picked at her fingers nervously. Her voice grew very small and shy.

“Jane and I met at a science fair,” Bruce explained. 

“That’s great,” Thor grinned. He turned his head around and pointed over towards Valkyrie. “Jane, meet Valkyrie. Valkyrie, meet Jane...”

“Hay-lo,” Valkyrie hiccuped. “Thass not my real name...”

“Okay then,” Jane greeted her back, unsure what to make of the wasted Asgardian. She forced a smile while Bruce got off his stool and offered her a seat to join them. Jane carefully sat down and removed her fleece jacket.

“Ah. Jane,” Thor inhaled pleasantly. “You smell like fresh blankets of snow! Is it falling outside?”

“Yes, that’s why I’m so late,” Jane said. “Two cars were zigzagging in front of me... I’m sorry,” she smiled sadly at Bruce.

“I’m just glad you made it here safe,” Bruce nodded. He gestured with his hand. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

“I’m fine with a water, if you have any,” Jane told the lip-pierced bartender. She shifted herself on the stool and glanced back towards Thor. “I see you got a haircut. Looks nice...”

“It has grown on me,” Thor said. “It was difficult at first, but then I just-”

“Shhshhshh,” Valkyrie hushed, flirtatiously placing a finger between Thor’s lips. She leaned her entire weight on him stinking of pure alcohol. “You talk too damn much...” With her other hand, she reached underneath and fondled Thor’s balls, making the god of thunder groan abruptly. 

Bruce Banner coughed, trying to get Jane’s attention. She took hold of her glass of water and started swishing the ice cubes around with a clear plastic straw. “So, uh, did you ever get those lab test results back?”

Jane sipped through the straw and tried drowning out both Thor and Valkyrie’s laughter and giggles as they were now wrestling on the bar floor. “Not yet. I’m still waiting for them...”

Bruce studied her and saw how uncomfortable and paranoid she looked. He still thought she looked very beautiful in the billowy purple Vera Wang blouse she had on.

“This was a mistake bringing you here,” Bruce heard himself say. 

“I drove myself,” Jane replied, smiling.

Bruce cursed at himself for sounding like such a moron. Hopefully Jane didn’t think so. He prayed for the date to continue better, not bitter...


	2. Chapter 2

The four of them left the pub in pairs: Thor arm hugging Valkyrie with her metal feet dragging through powdery swirls of snow. Bruce Banner and Jane Foster, both sober and cold inside their winter jackets, tagging along close behind. Jane stopped halfway in the middle of the sidewalk and gestured with her carkeys to the navy blue smart car parked next to a meter.

“I could drive you in my car, if you want?” she offered the doctor politely.

“Yeah? Okay! Great... Um, Thor! Hey!” Bruce called over to the thunder god, who stopped and wheeled both himself and Valkyrie around. “Jane is going to take me - I mean, I’m going to ride along with Jane! In her car!” his rambling caused him more nerves that only made Jane smirk and start unlocking all her car doors with a press of a button. 

Thor, shiny-eyed and smiley, raised up his free hand high as a farewell salute. Valkyrie was already sleeping on him; drooling. Bruce nodded a hesitant thank you and waved goodbye to them before getting inside Jane’s car.

It looked like the snow was falling harder than before. Bruce calmly reassured Jane and helped her navigate carefully on the roads during the drive through the wintery storm as he sat next to her on the passenger seat.

“You’ll be better off staying at my place tonight. No questions asked,” Jane said now, frowning at the moving windshield wipers covered in tiny flakes of snow.

“I-I don't want to trouble you-“ Bruce began.

“You won’t be. Not at all,” Jane cut him off. “You've been very kind and sweet to me, so it’s the least thing I could do, Dr. Banner...”

Bruce turned his head sideways to look at Jane with a lopsided smile. And then she briefly glanced at him with both of her hands on the steering wheel, smiling right back.

XxxXxxXX

Jane cut the engine as soon as they made it to her one-room apartment. All the lights were turned off, but Bruce could still hear somebody snoring loudly in the dark.

“Is that...? Is somebody already...?”

“That’s only Erik, sleeping,” Jane answered. She soon found a light switch and flipped it on for both and Bruce’s vision to come back. They were both standing inside the living room with a couch across from them. A much older man, probably in his late fifties-to-early sixties, was sleeping in just his white pair of underwear. He snorted and woke up instantly, dazed and confused.

“That you, Jane?” he spoke out drowsily.

“I’m home, Erik,” Jane said, “And I brought a friend along to stay here for the night...”

“H-hello,” Bruce stammered. He waited for Erik Selvig to roll over and sit up on the couch, extending out his hand.

“Erik Selvig...”

“Bruce Banner.”

“So you’re the doctor everyone’s been chatting about! The one who saved the world back in New York with all those other colorful characters!” Erik laughed and slapped his bare kneecaps.

“Yep, that’s him,” Bruce replied sheepishly. He coughed and blinked his eyes; having a terrible time looking at Erik in just his underwear.

Jane touched Bruce’s arm and then began to steer him away towards the kitchen. “Erik’s a family friend,” she explained. 

“Does he always sleep half-naked like that?” Bruce asked very casually.

“He says it helps him dream ideas,” Jane shrugged. “He likes science, too.” She moved towards the oak furnished kitchen cabinets and pulled out a box of white cheese flavored Cheezits. “Are you hungry? You must be starving... I know I am...” her fingers fumbled the top of the box and yanked the flaps open to scoop up a handful of crackers. As she nibbled and chewed, Bruce studied her with such awe and admiration. He eventually took a step forward and reached his hand out to let Jane shake the box and pour some Cheezits into the palm of his hand.

“So that girl, Valerie...” she began.

“Valkyrie,” Bruce corrected her. 

“Yeah. What’s her story? How long have she and Thor been...?”

“Oh no, they’re not together,” Bruce chuckled. “They’re only friends. Nothing like that. She fought and helped us defeat Thor’s sister awhile back...”

“Thor has a _sister?_ ” 

“Hela. Real nasty, evil woman,” Bruce shivered. “The Goddess of Death, she called herself.”

Jane chewed quietly and twirled a small square Cheezit with her thumb and index finger. She couldn’t help but feel a little relieved to hear the news about Thor’s love life, but she was starting to like Bruce Banner now, so why did it even matter?

After snacking on some Cheezits, Jane brought Bruce over towards the laundry room where she pulled out an extra pillow and red sleeping bag for him to rest tonight. “You can sleep in my room or the living room with Erik? Which do you prefer?”

Bruce blushed as he took the sleeping gear. “Well I guess the living room’s fine...”

Jane giggled and brushed past him. “My room is just right over there. Is there anything else, Dr. Banner?”

“Just call me, “Bruce” and that should be it,” Bruce chuckled.

“All right. Bruce.” Jane nodded. She blushed, too, and waved goodbye. “Good night then. See you tomorrow...”

“You will,” Bruce grinned. He waved back to her and watched her take a few steps down the hall and step into a room on the left. The door closed shut softly. 

Bruce carried the pillow and sleeping bag straight back to the living room and witnessed Erik Selvig sleeping and snoring again on the couch. One of his chalky, white bare legs was propped on top of the plush head with the other dangling out. Bruce groaned with displeasure as he took a few minutes unzipping the sleeping bag and laying it spread out on the floor. He got down on his hands and knees and readjusted his pillow. He twisted and turned a few times trying to stay comfortable. Setting his glasses down aside, Bruce took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. With Erik’s uneven, heavy snoring, it was going to be very difficult for him to go to sleep.

He knew he should have picked Jane’s room...


End file.
